¡Viva el Rey!
by Ddai
Summary: AU Familia Real. El rey Bruce mandó a ejecutar al Rey Ra's al Ghul después de derrocarlo, ahora, dos años después Talia, su hija, busca venganza contra él, sin saber que el asesino que usó para su venganza también se pondría en su contra. T por la sangre. Muerte de personajes. Este fic es mi respuesta al reto del foro Los Héroes del mañana, lanzado por YoKoChi150.


Renuncia: ya saben que nada me pertenece.

Este fic es mi respuesta al reto del foro Los Héroes del mañana –Laboratorios de CADMUS- lanzado por YoKoChi150, y las condiciones fueron las siguientes: A escribir un oneshoot inspirado en " _Mi Canción"_ del **Rey León 2.** Puede ser cualquier género, categoría o UA. La canción debe incluirse de manera que parezca que está narrando la historia.

Esta historia es AU Reyes/Reinos. Ligero Slash, pero se puede leer como general.

Yoko, espero que te guste.

Resumen: AU Familia Real. El rey Bruce mandó a ejecutar al Rey Ra's al Ghul después de derrocarlo, ahora, dos años después Talia, su hija, busca venganza contra él, sin saber que el asesino que usó para su venganza también se pondría en su contra. T+ por la sangre. Muerte de personajes. Puede leerse como general o un muy suave Slash.

* * *

Habían pasado por muchas cosas, Bruce Wayne finalmente había logrado derrocar el reinado de su padre, condenándolo a la muerte. Ella le había entregado su corazón y él lo había pisoteado, pero no importaba. Justo ahora ella tenía a Damian, su hijo de apenas diez años, quien era capaz, hábil, un asesino sin igual. Cuando él creciera haría realidad los deseos de su abuelo y los de ella, Damian, su príncipe, gobernaría el mundo entero.

Duerme lindo Kovu,  
sueña y duerme ya.  
Cuando seas un gran león  
tú el rey serás.

Ella miraba a su hijo dormir, mientras susurraba lo grandioso que sería el futuro, _su futuro_ , todas las naciones a sus pies, hombres y mujeres por igual se inclinarían ante su presencia. El heredero de Ra's al Ghul, el único dueño del Pozo de Lázaro, su reinado sería largo y sus logros pasarían a la historia de la humanidad.

Desterrada y perseguida,  
sola y sin protección.

No había sido fácil, tuvieron que correr y pasar por muchas cosas, ella y su hijo, un niño "inocente", ambos a merced de la crueldad del mundo. Eso era lo que el resto de las personas habían visto cuando los vieron vagando por las calles, vestidos con ropas viejas y sin nada de valor con ellos que pudieran intercambiar por comida o refugio.

Cuando pienso en esa bestia  
¡aumenta mi tensión!

Recordar el momento en que su padre fue ejecutado le sentaba amargamente, ese maldito de Bruce, el "Rey Murciélago", había estado presente, se suponía que él no creía en ese castigo, ¡Nunca había mandado a nadie a la muerte!, Pero alguien lo había convencido de hacerlo, no importaba si se disculpó con ella después, Bruce era un monstruo y pensar en él la enfurecía, no importaba cuanto lo amara, tenía que destruirlo, costara lo que costara.

Pero tengo un sueño lindo  
que me hace sonreír.  
Me convierte en un minino  
y me ayuda a dormir. 

Ella recordó entonces el plan que su padre había preparado para deshacerse de ese traidor, un soldado bien entrenado, apenas era un muchacho cuando su padre lo encontró, lo adiestró como un asesino y a sus filas entre las sombras lo agregó, manteniéndolo en secreto de todos. Ella soñó con su venganza por dos largos años y ahora había llegado el día, cuando Damian cumplía doce años, en el que ella iba a soltar al soldado asesino contra el reino de Gotham.

¡Que Simba no respire más!  
¡y a su hija pueda yo atrapar!  
y que Nala llore de aflicción,  
Esa es mi canción. 

La pelea había sido brutal, ellos estaban ahí, observando. Su asesino había matado a Timothy Wayne, con sus propias manos, asfixiándolo hasta la muerte mientras Alfred, el consejero real, mirada sin poder hacer nada, sus gritos no eran escuchados por el asesino.

Richard Wayne fue apresado, golpeado salvajemente y arrastrado al avista del consejero también, a él iban a usarlo como la carnada para Bruce, su dulce príncipe de la corona sería su perdición.

Bruce gritó y lloró al volver al castillo, encontrando el cuerpo sin vida de Tim, la nota de Talia de que ella aún tenía a Dick, Alfred había sido dejado en el salón real, para entregar el mensaje más importante.

El pasado y mis rivales  
he tratado de olvidar.  
Y aunque sea insignificante  
los quisiera yo matar. 

Talia estaba sonriendo mientras observaba a Richard, en una celda sucia y vieja, encadenado a los muros. Ese muchacho había sido el orgullo de Bruce por muchos años, ella trató de ignorar eso y hacer una vida feliz junto a su amado, pero Bruce nunca quiso dejar a sus pequeños bastardos atrás. Ella trató de hacer un esfuerzo y ver la vida como él lo hacía, no funcionó. Ahora, después de la ejecución de su padre, podía usar todos sus recuerdos y su rencor, ella los vería caer uno a uno, lavaría sus manos en su sangre.

¿Encontraste al fin a alguien  
que lo arrastre hacia ti? 

Entonces miró a su soldado, el muchacho parecía tranquilo, sólo podía ver destellos de emoción en su rostro cuando estaba peleando, asesinando. ¿Podría sentir algo más? Realmente no le importaba, había hallado el arma perfecta para deshacerse de Bruce y de sus hijos ilegítimos, ¿Sangre de plebeyos en un torno? ¡Imperdonable! Sin duda había encontrado al "hombre perfecto" para esa misión, aunque no fuera más que un muchacho en sí.

Se derramara la sangre,  
¡es trabajo para mí! 

Bruce llegó a las ruinas del castillo de Ra's al Ghul, dispuesto a pelear, a comprobar si lo que decía Alfred era verdad, no podía ser posible.

El soldado de Talia se puso en pie. "Es mi turno ahora" había dicho, era la primera vez que ella escuchaba su voz, estaba convencida de que el muchacho era mudo. La pelea entre su soldado y Bruce comenzó con la sangre, del maldito usurpador del trono de su padre, derramada en lo que en otros tiempos fue un glorioso jardín imperial.

La melodía en mi rugir,  
Y el contrapunto en su gemir.  
¡Que sinfonía de destrucción!  
¡Esa es mi canción! 

Bruce estaba hablando en un idioma que ella no entendía, el idioma nativo de Gotham, la versión más popular y desagradable, parecía contrariado pero estaba dispuesto a luchar para salvar a su querido príncipe de la corona, Richard. Talia se deleitó con el dolor en su mirada, con la angustia de su tono, Bruce y su soldado se conocían, el muchacho había sido alguien a quien Bruce amó alguna vez.

Eso lo hacía perfecto, un traidor asesinado por alguien que lo traicionó, un poema que sólo el destino podía tejer, junto con la mano de Ra's al Ghul. Su venganza no podía ser más perfecta.

Scar se fue...  
mas Zira sigue aquí,  
y al león voy a educar...  
¡para convertirlo en fiera  
con pasión por la maldad!

Talia había hecho traer a su hijo, Damian, para que aprendiera de los errores de su padre, para que aprendiera que el camino a seguir era el de su abuelo. "Una enseñanza de vida, hijo mío, los traidores encuentran su final bajo una mano amiga que los apuñalará al final. La confianza es algo que no puedes desperdiciar", ella le había dicho, complacida de que su hijo, su orgullo, no mostraría ninguna emoción débil al mirar ese combate. Su hijo era un Al Ghul hasta la parte más profunda de sus huesos.

¡Duérmete cara de pulga!  
Digo... ¡que preciosidad!  
Cuando seas un gran león  
¡tú el rey serás! 

Entonces ella le entregó a su hijo una espada, la hoja bien afilada, había llenado su cabeza son historias, ideas, un legado de sangre solo se hereda con sangre. "Mátalo, Damian, mata a tu padre, mata al rey Bruce y entonces tú en el único Rey de ambos reinos te convertirás".

Tambores llaman a pelear,  
¡Kovu ruge con maldad!  
¡La cruel venganza al fin vendrá!

Y el niño de doce años corrió hacia los otros dos hombres, ignorando por completo al soldado asesino y apuñalando a su padre. Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos.

Bruce recién se estaba enterando que tenía un hijo, justo cuando éste lo había atravesado, causando su muerte.

Talia sonrió felizmente, al oír el grito de su hijo, quien se presentaba ante el mundo y todos los presentes, como Damian Wayne al Ghul, único hijo y heredero de ambos reinos.

Puedo oír las voces  
¡Kovu es el mejor!

La noticia viajó rápidamente, antes del amanecer ya todos sabían que el rey Bruce estaba muerto, que un nuevo Rey gobernaría Gotham, el pueblo no lo aclamaría ahora, pero lo haría en el futuro, cuando fueran la única nación del mundo. Todos gritarían "¡Viva el Rey Damian!.

De nuestra cruel venganza  
y sangrienta rebelión,

Talia bajó a las mazmorras para ver a su único prisionero "ilustre", era momento de acabar con todo lo que Bruce había querido construir, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

—No sabes lo que has hecho— Richard le dijo apenas tenerla a la vista —Nunca podrás controlar a Jason, por eso Ra's nunca lo usó en contra de Bruce— él no tenía que advertirle, sabía que su padre y sus hermanos y hermanas estaban muertos, pero al menos se daría el gusto de verla sufrir antes de que su propia vida terminara.

—¡No te atrevas a decir el nombre de mi padre!— ella lo golpeó entonces, con toda su fuerza, logrando que la sangre brotara de las comisuras de su boca.

—No lo recuerdas Talia— él dijo justo después de escupir sangre —Porque él llegó mucho después de tu partida. Él no es quien crees que es— otro golpe, pero a él no le importaba, estaba sonriendo de igual forma, ignoró las dos veces que ella le ordenó que se callara —Él era mi hermano ¡Fue robado y muerto por tu padre!—ella lo golpeó de nuevo pero él solo se estaba riendo.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?— ella sabía que ese hombre tenía un sentido del humor simple y prácticamente cualquier cosa lo hacía reír, pero ahora debería de estar gritando, maldiciéndola, tratando de matarla por destruir a su familia, no riéndose como si estuviera en un festival.

—Él será mi venganza sobre ti— pero antes de que ella pudiese apuñalarlo una gran conmoción en las personas de afuera llamó su atención.

¡El tiempo ya llegó!  
¡Esa es mi canción!

Cuando Talia se había ido a las mazmorras Damian había agarrado la corona de su padre, sin sonreír o demostrar entusiasmo, él sería el nuevo rey sin duda pero eso era tan insignificante que no tenía ningún valor para él. En ese momento fue apuñalado por la espalda, la corona cayó de sus manos, salpicada de sangre.

—Tú no eras quien debía de matarlo, príncipe— Jason le dijo, mientras sacaba la espada de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Maldito— Damian se giró hacia él, ya era muy tarde, no había forma en la que pudiera salvarse, pero al menos trataría de herirlo antes de morir.

—Duerme para siempre, príncipe de los asesinos— y la cabeza del pequeño rodó por el suelo.

Cuando Talia llegó era tarde, el asesino estaba sentado en el viejo trono de piedra de su padre, los cuerpos de su guardia real esparcidos por el lugar, mutilados. La sangre teñía las paredes de escarlata y Jason Wayne estaba sonriendo, con la corona manchada de carmín en su coronilla y la cabeza de Bruce y Damian Wayne a sus pies.

"¡Larga vida al Rey Jason Wayne!", Talia podía escuchar las burlas de Richard a lo lejos.

—Larga vida al rey Richard Wayne— Jason había dicho, mientras se dirigía hacia ella, espada en mano.

Ahora le quedaba claro, por eso ellos dos no pelearon hasta la muerte horas atrás, ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo para, ambos, los dos reinos gobernar.

* * *

Bueno, es todo, quizás algún día arme el fic tal cual para conozcan todos los detalles, pero no prometo nada. Hasta la próxima..


End file.
